Color of faith
by William-1rstson
Summary: This is a fic for a fanfiction challenge I agreed to a while earlyer it will soon be finished and eventually handed it. It's a 5Heinie and 5Hoagie love triangle. It may contain 86362 too. It's an end of the world kind of fic.
1. One caramel, two caramels

**Chapter one: One caramel, two caramels**

One Caramel, two, three, four- "Five, why won't you play with us today, are you ok?" Said Numbuh three, the most oblivious of all, holding a box of cereal she looked like she was planning to eat. Nigel didn't look too amused that numbuh three considered a routinely checkup of parks they needed to do a game.

"Because; Numbuh five needs to say behind and watch the tree house. But dun worry, she'll be just fine." She replied nonchalantly yet knowingly. The girl was too happy not to make anyone else just glad.

"But that's boring, it's numbuh four that likes boring stuff, not you!" She said smiling her knowing smile. She seemed to live convinced that the world was much sweeter then it really was. It would really hurt to see that innocence taken away, ever. After Numbuh five smiled again she added. "Ooh can't we stay and have a tea party as well?" Numbuh One was about to go into right-rant mode so Numbuh Five was to 'save the day'.

"Have you noticed Numbuh Two isn't going either?" She said; the girl looked around and noticed Numbuh Two was not in sight. "He's doing the REALLY boring stuff! In fact, numbuh Five downright pities him, he says he won't get out of his room in all day." She said and confused the Asian girl a little. "Tell you what, numbuh three, Numbuh five's gonna play with numbuh two while you're gone." She smiled at her and put her hand over Numbuh three's shoulder, leading her to the exit. When numbuh three left, and his team followed, Numbuh five sat down again, and looked into her bag of caramels.

'What is it about these caramels that makes numbuh five so uneasy?' She thought, poking the around and taking one between her thumb and forefinger. The taste? No, Caramels taste like caramels no matter where or when. The colors? No, she had ones just like these last week. Maybe it wasn't the caramels at all, maybe it was what they represented. "Numbuh Five don't need none o' that!" She muttered disdainfully as she pondered a past that would never return. A past that was missing and destroyed, like the The Fifth Number was missing from this bag of caramels. 'Ah well, no need to go back to the past if it ain't for nothing good.' She thought as she ate the rest.

"Are they good, me hearty?" Asked a sour voice behind her, dripping with sugar, making her jump.


	2. I never planed this

**Chapter two: I never planed this**

Numbuh Two sat by his drawing board, thinking up something to repel against a sudden ice-cream men attack, he had recently seen that they were not ready for it, anything else, yes, but not ready to be attacked by ice-cream men while sleeping. The ninja detectors were too high-levels based to notice movement from someone who had more then once taken apart his security system and by consequence annoyed him to NO end.

He was mumbling to himself on all the violently horrible things he planned to do to them if they put their dirty, adult hands on his delicate, innocent equipment ever again when his eyes picked up a silent light, red and discrete.Kids next door: **S.I.L.E.N.T.** **S**erene **I**ntelligent **L**ight indicates **E**nemy with **N**o conspicuous **T**one Why would someone touch the silent alarm from the tree house's kitchen? 'If the blasted thing is going off on its own again I'm going to pop a blood-vessel.' He thought, already overworked. He just sat there staring at it and counting its pattern. When it became errant his blood ran cold; there he was staring at it while someone was too scared to make a sound just a few seconds from him. He hurriedly grabbed his communicator and tried contacting numbuh one.

The sound that came from the hall made him jump and yelp. He gripped the emergency lockdown lever of his room and pulled on it like if it had just put a gun to his head. The doors slammed shut one after the other protecting him from the unknown danger in the kitchen. "What is it, numbuh two?" Came the voice from his communicator. "Numbuh two?" a pause "Numbuh two respond!" it was becoming alarmed but by then numbuh two had already decided he didn't want to make too much noise.

"Please keep it down, numbuh one!" He said, ducking over his chair and looking around for a weapon. A relieved sigh indicated him the numbuh one had heard him.

"Numbuh two, what happened, are you alright?" Said numbuh one with his voice the lowest he could mutter at him. It sounded a bit odd coming from the device. "Where's numbuh five?" he added after a pause, numbuh two had retrieved a mustard gun from a shelf.

"She's probably in the kitchen, I don't know her status but she alerted me via S.I.L.E.N.T."

"It's probably those ice-cream men again, numbuh two, me and numbuhs three and four will sneak in through the top of the three" Numbuh two could hear his vehicle beeping something and recognized it as the stealth he had equipped in it. "Meanwhile you open the hangar an let us in. Be prepared if enemies use this a a means to get I- " Static.

"Numbuh one? Oh no, I don't want to repair these too!" He grumpily got up and opened the hangar as ordered. His pupuls got really, really small while his goggle-covered retinas got really, really big. The sweet revenge was simply floating above the hangar gates. He felt the flesh under his left eye twitch a bit as he closed the gates frozen in his spot. 'I can't breathe' his lips silently articulated as he avoided letting go of the little air hovering in his lungs, already knowing the symptoms too well. The static cleared.

"-Numbuh two, do you read me! I said don't open the Hangar doors- NUMBUH THREE!" Static again. 'I can't breathe' He thought again. He looked up and saw the iron gates indent as if something impacted it ferociously. 'I can't breathe' He finally thought as the world became blank and the floor got rapidly close to him.


	3. Fancy an escort?

**Chapter 3: Fancy an escort?**

Nigel gave up on his communicator a few minutes ago and infiltrated in Sickybeard's ship. He and numbuhs three and four were on the lookout as they ducked under a pile of crates, all of them avoiding making a sound. Many pirates passed them as they readied the canyons to destroy their tree house. A muttered 'No way in adult-victory' from Nigel and they had new orders to stop them by any means necessary. They were about to split when they noticed Stickybeard was speaking hurriedly to someone. He was confronting numbuh five, but she was kicking butt as good as the weapon in her hands allowed her to. They decided a frontal approach then, grabbed their weapons and gave her back up. Abby had tied Sticky-'bum' up when Hoagie awoke. He saw her gripping his hands behind his back and talking to her for some reason.

"You're not pulling numbuh five's leg, are ya'?" She asked him in distrust and a slight alarm in her voice.

"Nay, Lassy, what would old Stickybeard get from tha'" He replied, used to being dragged to prison like this. They awaited with the crew in the meeting room of the tree house and Hoagie wondered why she was always so much cooler then him, embarrassed for passing out but he was so exhausted and hoping he didn't have to endure too much humiliation.

"Right, fine Sticky'wuss', numbuh five will check out as soon as she can." She said, 'is she really making agreements with the enemy?' wondered numbuh one.

"Ye do that, it's needed." He replied, numbuh one was not very happy about that. He called upon moonbase to think on how he was going to deliver this prisoner. As soon as it was settled he asked: "What were you and Stickybeard talking about?" he said.

She looked grave. "He thinks that the day we saved Heinie from black John, he could swear the pirate came back for him." She shrugged, numbuh five asked him why he was here, and he gave numbuh five the weirdest answer; something 'bout followin' the rainbow'." She discarded it and went to sit down across of numbuh four.

Numbuh one simply looked confused. "Alright… Well team, we need to move pronto, numbuh 86 says that Moonbase needs Stickybeard A.S.A.P. and that was via a LOT of shouting: Personally I don't need to endure more." He adjusted his glasses from his place behind the podium. "So all we have to do is deliver this criminal to the moon, no questions, right?" He paused and his team looked at one another. "Right then, let's go."

Sector V moved out quite quickly, they were more then used to something so simple; it felt like taking out the trash in the most, that's why they wondered why there was double security in Moonbase when they arrived and why the alert had risen to an alarming level for such a sunny day. When it came to the KND Nigel didn't like taking any chances, nor did any of the members of his team; especially because when they were asked to produce DNA to be identified in the gates of Moonbase's hangar, numbuh two felt nothing short of offended.

"I'm numbuh two of sector V" He said anoyedly. "You talked to me yesterday."

"Orders are orders, Hoagie" Came the reply. "Please state your DNA to be properly identified." Hoagie just looked confused and asked; "What's going on, guys, you're really weirding us out right now; first with the route's scanning system, the satellite cameras, the armed guards on hovercrafts, the armed security in the atmosphere level of earth; now THIS? Not trying to sound rude but, are we under attack or something?"

"I know, Hoagie, whatever administration is planning, it's big, you're the fift person to ask- ow!" Another voice invaded the conversation.

"What are you doing!? We're on high-level security, just ask for the DNA verification and certify the gate-control; nothing MORE! It could be a robot from Father!" It yelled. The members of sector V merely looked at each other and Numbuh two just stuck his finger up his nose to avoid more problems for his friend.


	4. Colors of the rainbow

**Chapter 4: Colors of the rainbow**

As Sector V made their way round Moonbase they observed the Rainbow Monkey priestesses singing the Rainbow Monkey song. Kuki hummed the tune with them as they walked by. Numbuhs Two and Four dragged Sticky Beard as Nigel walked up front. Abby just looked at the way everything seems to have changed; it all seemed more secure.

"How are things on the Earth, Nigel?" Asked Numbuh 362, as soon as they came into the bridge. "I take it you saw the natives of Rainbow Monkey island in the hall." She then said, looking at their confused faces.

"Why are they here, Rachel?" Asked Nigel "Did something happen?"

"Rainbow Monkey Island is-" She paused and looked at Kuki. "It's empty; the Rainbow Monkeys have gone into hiding: I can only think that the adults making us eat them and the recent crimes committed against children have offended their deities." She added pointing at a girl in native clothing dancing a woeful dance with a branch of colorful leaves.

Kuki just looked appalled. "They can't have left! Don't we give them enough Rainbow Monkey love!" She asked in exasperation.

"Whatevah, it's not like we care, anyway, I just wanna know why they're here." Said numbuh four.

"We had to get them to leave, they were going on and on with ceremonies clamming the Earth will come to an end of some sort. We need to know what is going on. And what about you? Why are you here?" asked Rachel.

"Just delivering a prisoner to you." Answered Nigel. They handed Stickybeard to a pair of guards and he was on his way.

Minutes later sector V was on their way back home and everyone was very talkative on the trip: They talked about many things, about how odd it was that the Rainbow Monkeys had gone into hiding, if they were still there at all, about how moonbase had chainged, why they didn't see too many familiar faces, about the priestesses in the base… Yet Abby wasn't talking much: More like she was thinking.

"Guys" Everyone quieted down, she was too quiet to be about to say something unimportant. "numbuh Five's gonna leave as soon as we get home" Alarm.

"What do you mean leave, you're not quitting are you?" Asked Hoagie in an immediate terror.

"No, no, Numbuh Five just needs some cool air."

** A/N: I think I confused you all with the religous connotations, but know that in this story (especially because it will be very archeological) there will be a religious tone to the Rainbow Monkeys. Also to candy (Duh) and to adulthood. bows Thank you.**


	5. Abby’s checkup

**Chapter 5: Abby's checkup **

Abby wasn't sure why she was doing this, but it's not like her to let a friend abandoned. Yet her current relationship with Heinie disturbed her. They had a … thing… going on between them that ended rather harshly.

"Vhat are you doing here Abigail?" He said, annoyed, not even facing her though the bars. The pictures on his wall called her attention.

"Hello Heinrich" She said chipper, might as well have fun while she was at it. "Old sticky-bum says you had problems with John again and Abby though she'd check on ya" He got up, still not facing her, and walked to the sink in his cell. She didn't look at his back, she looked at the mirror in front of him and her mouth went dry. He was missing a glove and he had bandaged said arm; as if it were broken. She turned to the officer standing by her and made a face.

"Open the cell" She told him, he gave her a weird look and slid open the bars with a code to a device on his wrist.

"Thirty minutes" He said before shooting her another suspicious look. He'd had seen them fight way too much and already knew he'd have to intervene again soon. However he locked the bars behind her and left to get the glass of water she always asked for when she wanted to be left alone to talk. _'More like fight'_ the guard thought with a smirk as he left.

Heinie was simply petrified at her reflection's actions. "Heinie, turn around." She said, having the role of older sister in her sector and being referred to for help did this. "Did he do that?" She asked too tenderly and, of course, he reacted violently and ungrateful at the gesture. '_What else did numbuh five expect_?' She wondered sourly.

"Vhy do you pretend you care, Abigail? Ve both know you'd let me rot, the vay you did in Guatemala." He turned to her, lip swollen. "Besides he didn't beat me up, ve fought" He pulled a piece of black licorice from his pocket. "It's very different." He told her, pride harmed by her concern. A pause, the subject they had to talk about but she liked to avoid due to their constant fighting poking at her now more then ever. However, Heinie, being Heinie, made the first move. "Vhy did you leave, Abigail?"

"Numbuh five's told ya a buh-million times already, Heinie." She said, '_Time to go, we're going to argue again_' she thought.

"Vhy do you insist on lying to me, Abigail-" He had begun to chastise her 'Lack of honesty' again and she hated when he did that.

"No- no I DO have to lie to you, because you won't listen to Abby, boy! You won't take the truth and-" The guard seemed to put the glass of water on the floor and leave, sick of hearing them bicker. "As I was saying, numbuh five is tired of this, Heinie, physically exhausted of all this."

"YOU are not in prison, Abigail!" He told her sternly and absolutely aggravated that she would say that.

"Don't try to guilt trip numbuh five, you tried to kill her. You came here willingly"

"- YOU put me in here you TWIT-" SMACK! He received a full punch straight in the face.

"Don't mess with numbuh five, Heinie, that's the wrong person to mess with!" His breathing got heavy and he looked at her full in the eyes before striking back, in an unexpected way.

**A/N: muhahahaha! I pwn your cliffy… All your cliffhanger are belong to me.**


	6. An expert's advice

**Chapter 6: An expert's advice**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine… If Warburton gave me his show I'd have burned my computer with tears of blood by now.**

Heinrich's advice for Abby to see the answer in the very island was very useful, but the price he asked for giving it made it all very hard. She had to break him out now, and that set a very deep moral conflict in her brain. Heinrich was a criminal, well, the KND said so in his file, however, saying Heinrich was her friend was a sad understatement, in the least, however she was almost sure that's what she was to him. Ah well… life, go figure. She still wondered about his arm too, she had pinned it hard earlier and it looked like it hurt to the point of tears.

Rainbow monkey island, she would go there as soon as she could, but, he knew more and she knew it had to be useful, these games he'd play in another time, a time where he wasn't her mere 'friend', a time where holding information from her would be considered entertaining, hey even thrilling; a challenge! However this was her job in the KND, it was more serious than that, and she sensed something bigger was happening in this world than them, to top; this had to be just a hunch, but what if it wasn't?! She had to have a word with Heinrich-no-she had to let him go.

Abby frowned at this, she didn't like this, Heinie wasn't cooperating, and then again, he never did. She walked with her newfound decision to the halls of the offices of artic base; she'd let him out, legally, even if it took her longer. She walked up to an office that was not labeled out of privacy convenience and knocked on the door. "Numbuh and sector" was the professional reply, yep, numbuh sixty was here.

"Numbuh Five, sector V" He didn't take as long as the newbie officials, he knew the number coding by heart, however it was the names he didn't remember. "Abigail Lincon" She added when he wouldn't reply.

"Entry access a-" She didn't let him finish before she invited herself in.

"Approved, yeah, numbuh five knows protocol, say, Patton, Numbuh five was wonderin if-"

"I could help Heinrich, yeah," He paused and in a poor imitation of Abby with his booming voice he continued "Numbuh sixty already knows how 'smooth' ye are" He ended with a smirk, his eyes not leaving his papers. Abby felt uncomfortable at this.

"You heard…" She said, referring to earlier.

"Loud and clear, operative, loud and clear… You're lucky!" She merely looked at him quizzically. He smiled looked up at her from the desk they had confined him to after a few weeks of some sort of cadet shortage that had begun to disturb Moonbase most recently, it didn't do him any good, and he looked bored. "Moonbase was about to ask me to send him their way and I was hoping on a way to get back at them for sitting me here." Now Abby was really confused.

"Moonbase? Who in Moonbase? Surely not supreme commander!" She said, if he said yes her day would go from weird to positively 'it's got EVIL in it!', however he didn't.

"Good heavens, no! Just the Problemitz twins, they wanted to solve this whole Rainbow Monkey mystery and the blond prick's the one who's got the answer… They're truly missing if you were here." He added looking back at the papers he was intensely working in. "He tells them he won't tell them anything, if that makes any sense, and that's not the only thing that's out of context… But that's official information; I was expecting you, Numbuh five." Abby took this all in. The twins were assigned to this, it couldn't be less then top priority to supreme commander and she knew numbuh eighty six was going to jump on that bandwagon as soon as it hit her jurisdiction, that's probably what he meant.

"So can we make a deal? Or you already made it for me?" She looked down at the papers on his hands as he organized them in a folder, as her eyes scanned his movements she saw Heinrich's picture attached to a file with a clip.

"Abby... This is serious…" _It sure is, you called me by my name, dear God that's unheard of! _She thought wildly gaping at him in shock. "I don't want this boy to help moonbase" She backed off from the papers.

"I'm not touching that thing it's tainted!" It sure did, it reeked of treason. Numbuh sixty stood and walked to Abby who had stood her ground, he offered her the documents and this time she took them skeptically.

"The decision is in your hands, Abby, Moonbase or Rainbow Monkey island… I just don't want it in mine." He stated gravely, she took it as the cue to leave, papers in hand.

The hall was ironically extensive, when she arrived to the blank forms she took another look at the papers in her hands. Her hand hovered above the one labeled 'Moonbase transfer' for a few tense seconds before grabbing the one that read 'Prisoner release form' instead: Numbuh eighty six was going to kill her.

_AN: Yes, there's something missing, in fact I just saw you go back and forth looking for what is missing; I'll give it to you in exchange of the promise that you are, in fact, over eighteen. If not then completely ignore this, please, and go-on read and enjoy. "Why?" you ask. Because it's not child-friendly, I answer. If you really need to read it (Or if you're Gabbie) delete the blank spaces in this:_

h t t p / c a r t o o n . a d u l t f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s t o r y . p h p ? n o 6 0 0 0 4 0 2 5 2 & c h a p t e r 6


	7. Forgotten

**Forgotten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next door… Naturally, the Kids next door own me, remember?**

Abby hadn't realized the hour when she was done doing paperwork to appeal Heinrich's freedom… She didn't have any time to waste if what Heinie said was true: She couldn't believe Heinrich was bribing her into this. She was lost in thought, even, that she wouldn't have seen Hoagie sitting there in the empty wheel if he hadn't spoken. "Where were you?"

"Yo boy, what's up?" She set the bait for him to calm down.

"The sky!" He cracked up. "No seriously, what were you doing, I'm curious" He added in good humor; now that was better.

"Numbuh five was just doing some boring paperwork on a prisoner in artic prison, numbuh two" She answered in a glad tone and left to her room to "hit the sack" as she told him.

Paperwork… yeah… Why shouldn't paperwork smell of cologne or bruise lips? This was not fishy at all; he thought sarcastically. There was a strange pang of discomfort numbuh two felt at the idea of what Abby could be doing until now with that insufferable blond snob.

The next morning they sat in the kitchen for breakfast; Hoagie, Kuki and Abby had gotten up early that day; note that early means before Nigel did in their sector: They had been staying often these days, adults were moving less and less, and in contradiction to all logic they had been required to hear more and more reports from Moonbase and Nigel had to fill all this mysterious paperwork now.

"Why Heinrich?" Asked Hoagie for the 4rth time with different words this time: He had tried discretely, in conjunction, randomly and now, bluntly. "I mean the KND scientist are after this too and we both know Heinrich is not the only scholar in the world!"

"He's the only one Numbuh five knows" She said patiently, in fact she had made nothing on him asking; why should she?

"But you can have anyone you want!" Hoagie said with a mixture of reason and something he couldn't place in his voice. Then he tripped over his own words: "Any-Any scholar, you can have any scholar you want" He muttered in correction. The kitchen went still.

"Numbuh five did more in Guatemala than look for candy, Numbuh Two." She said bluntly as well. He didn't breathe until she got up to hear numbuh one's boring morning speech, he was afraid something bad would happen if he did. It was moments later, when numbuh four had already gotten up he decided to go to the meeting room… Odd, numbuh one wasn't there yet?


	8. Operation WAR

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND, I'm Warburton's property, and how can your kitchen utensils own your kitchen?! It's MADNESS!**

"Kids Next Door Operation: W.A.R. Widespread Anti-children Raging." Nigel stared at the screen, face blank. These where his orders? How was he going to explain this one to the team? "Supreme commander declared war on the adults" he said to his reflection in the mirror… Maybe he should write a speech, he concluded at his dissatisfaction.

Thirty minutes passed before he was finally satisfied with this last-minute announcement's redaction. He walked to the podium this morning with a different face then the one he'd usually have. His heart felt odd when he looked at his team; he didn't know if he was thrilled or scared at this… He'd been waiting for this victory his entire life and should they have it now, he didn't even have plans for a future without that; he'd be so satisfied with this accomplishment he'd be able to die the next day happily… However should they loose he wouldn't be able to take life another day.

He looked at his teem reunited to take in his early morning 'boring' speech and one thought hit him horribly, now he knew what the feeling in his heart was: he could loose them. This was a bit much for his child mind; he leaned on the podium willing his mind not to think about it, he didn't succeed because of this willing he thought more about it, the more he thought about it, the more ill he felt. His team looked at him in concern.

"Numbuh one?" said numbuh five, 'the quiet one'. That did it, he burst out crying. "Numbuh one what's going on?" "What's wrong, numbuh one?" "Numbuh One?"

He gripped the speech in his right hand and made a gesture with the other to keep them in the empty tire they were sitting in, bless them; they stayed. It took him a moment to calm down, when he did they were listening to him with attention.

(Cleveland 2007)

"Team, our child society has lived under oppression and injustice for years and years…

(Jamaica 2007)

… Sometimes society has to defend themselves in more way than one and we've done such a terrific job so far, applause for you, mon! …

(Guatemala 2007)

… Sin embargo, las cosas no son tan favorables para nosotros hoy; y lo sabemos, sabemos que el mundo no gira tan rápido como quisiéramos…

(Australia 2007)

… And we need our world to start spinning more quickly…

(France 2007)

… Thus the crimes committed to us shall not, and WILL no longer be tolerated, God knows we've waited enough…

(Germany 2007)

… For justice to be served…

(Moonbase 2007)

… And this is why I've decided to declare war on these oppressors…


	9. Man's wishes

**Chapter 9: Man's wishes**

**A/N: only two chapters to go and then… TO THE SEQUEL! I'll have you know I've completed the story handwritten and in lose leaf paper, however one thing is missing… PASSING IT! KK; calm down, V, calm down… Alright… that's all, see ye on 'Traces' and after Traces is done THE SEQUEL BTW preview, the sequel shall bring the "exciting' (SHUT UP MOM LOVES IT!) Conclusion to my story… Ooh and it's got WHITEHOUSE SPOILERS! Which if you've read so far mean one thing and one thing only: Leopold yay!**

Abby, Kuki, Wally and Hoagie simply stared at Nigel after he put his speech down. They where originally going to ask if he was kidding. However he was crying earlier: Crying and kidding don't exactly mix well in the same context. Abby had all morning to worry about this: Did this have to do with Heinie? She noticed Hoagie had disappeared into his room and decided to go to his room and check on him before going to artic prison and taking Heinie to Rainbow Monkey Island. She felt guilty leaving her team at a time like this but if she could stop disaster from befalling them she'd try.

Hoagie's room was quiet; he was hunched over something that looked like a very sophisticated combat vehicle. "Hey pilot" She teased. He smiled at that "What's that?"

"That's me doing responsible work… Don't you have any?"

"Nah, numbuh five's stealth, she need her body" He raised an eyebrow; she did her best to ignore it and let it go undisputed "She's gonna chill" She continued, something about him changed at that.

"In Artic Prison's cold?" He asked her in a moment's hesitation.

"Well yeah" She hesitated as well. Something told her that this alone could drag consequences. What, she didn't know, it was like that feeling women got when they knew something would happen… Oh yeah, that's what it was called; women's intuition. "What's it to ya?" she didn't like the way the answer fluttered to her accidentally complex question so she obviated it and parted from the premise that she was wrong, deadly wrong. "It's not like Cree's gonna be gone" She baited the answer as well, no need to be polite, this is Hoagie for crying out loud, he would laugh…. Yeah laugh…

"I'm going to make you a gun" Ok, so he didn't even BOTHER with her question. "Just because, numbuh five, I'll make you a very nifty gun. That gesture upset her cool, like there was a meaning she couldn't decipher, suddenly, just for a moment she wondered if, only if, she should go to the prison at all or just stay with him until he took off.

"Numbuh five's leaving, Numbuh two, but she'll be back… uh… She'll take your gun then!" She tried to cool it out. However what she learned made her angry… She couldn't let that get into her way but it would burn her guts if she didn't let at least SOME of it leak. "And she suggests you make a gun for Cree too, it's her we're fighting against." She left then, no clue that that decision, to speak those words, would haunt her for years to come and bring her so much suffering, if she had only known; maybe she'd have withered sooner.

The walls of the Artic Prison had become familiar with her as of now. All of it these last few days, from the under ice structure to the cell that held Heinie she felt closer, somehow. "Promise you'll be good" She said as she walked Heinie out.

"I'll behave, mein Abbigail" 'Mein Abbigail', If Heinie knew that relaxed her the way it did, suddenly her thoughts about numbuh Two felt silly… Was she really that cold? Ah well. Abby grinned brightly at Heinie, not giving it a second thought; second thoughts were for teenagers.

"Aw and here numbuh five thought you hated her" She cooed. He glared hell at her. "doe this make us even for-"

"You Left mein to ROT!" She mocked being taken aback. "Of course not!" he continued in a rage that Abby no longer found intimidating in the least, it was funny even: Amusing was the word.

"So where do we go?" She continued as they boarded the vehicle she used to get there.

"Eden" Eden, ok, Eden it was- wait- Eden? She wondered confused at she looked and asked again.

"What about Rainbow Monkey Island?" She voiced her confusion.

"Ja, Eden" He confirmed the analogy. "If ve vasnt to stop ze apocalypse ve must head for Eden ze creatured of Eden vant to clean ziz vorld, and vant to know ze truth? I VANT zem to do it."

"Numbuh five thinks ya'll confused, see, the 'creatures' of that island are loving huggable, bla bla, lovable bla!" She mocked numbuh three's voice as she said this.

"Ja, Never said zey veren't" He looked back at her. She smiled at his innocent faith and it reminded her of so many people; the rainbow monkey priestesses, Kuki and most of all Numbuh One: Were they expecting an adult-free world? Nonsense! She wouldn't waste her faith with that, if there was that possibility she'd only rest of she SAW it with her own two eyes.

"Heinie, fate never gives in to man's wishes" She said, thinking it to be final, his response confuses her even before such fate caught up with her and called the card of serendipity on her. Only then she'd understand that a great many significant things passed her over today.

"Exactly… Not man…"


	10. Serendipity

**Chapter 10 of colors of faith: Serendipity**

**A/N: Well, this is it, I know, I know: Last chapter must have raised a lot of questions… On it! salutes I want to thank Gabbie first, without her inspiration this 5/Heine could have never happened; also I thank the one who originated this exchange even more. waving see you in the sequel!**

(Cleveland, Day 1)

Numbuh One was very nervous about all of this, he had never really endangered his team before and as he heard the adults were willing to do monstrous things, they HAD to stop them or else the slavery of children would be ensured forever. They had reports of refugees that had to be taken into custody already because parents untimately demonstrated the little they cared with attempts of horrible things; Nigel knew this would only be the beginning.

(Rainbow Monkey Island, Day 1)

The plants were never trouble for Heinie, he had a way with fauna when she got in his way, and today his machete was especially eager. He didn't feel like he was doing the right thing but Abby was telling him it was for the best or something and besides, he couldn't take his hatred for life so far could he? He didn't need to let this happen. Abby was right, he shouldn't let this happen. However he should have known, it would have saved them so much pain to know that Abby was following behind closely asking herself a similar question.

(Cleveland, Day 1)

Hoagie looked into the eyes of the official offering the pistol 'Just in case' with absolute mockery, he the scowled and ignored the item, sitting on his plane with a "Don't INSULT me" Hoagie soared through the skies, blood boiling in pure lust for what he was getting; a piece of such much aerial adult activity he thought he'd be a bit sick at first, but when he saw that Ace kid do his first stunt his sense of competitive fire told him "You're home'

(Cleveland, Day 1)

Wally's elbow connected with something as he leaped over an adult soldier, he smiled wickedly grabbing the adult's seriously cool gun in his smaller hands. He wondered if Moonbase's "neutralize" order could be bent a little… He hit adults with it over the head a bit until he saw another kid bend that rule, this from Ernie?! Oh no, now he had to BREAK it! He thought with a smirk. "Just like videogames and simulation! This is so cool!"

(Moonbase, day 1)

Supreme commander was warned about 65.3 times about the dangers from this from numbuh 100,000 Wait; or was it the other way around? She was supervising it all from her place in moonbase, it would all go ok, if the adults stayed like this… They WOULD… Wouldn't they? Fanny gave her a worried look when she mentioned this all, now she stood by her; loyal Fanny: She'd stay there if she lead her to death, they all would: and that was exactly what she was afraid of.

(Moonbase, day 10)

No, things didn't stay the same. She'd lost so many kids the numbers made her want to hurl: She didn't sleep, how could her? Guilt would never allow it; she should have never let this happen. She remembered seeing the first bomb fall from her place in her bridge and lamented it didn't fall on her… The first of so many, too many, in fact. The adult capital was not truly in all it's power since they neutralized Father; heh, "neutralized" sounded like some twisted joke, the kid in charge of doing it decided a gun would do the trick. She didn't anticipate adults to be so hateful so fast. She should have known maybe at least her brother would have been saved, as well as her kids.

(Cleveland, Day 10)

Why was there so much fire? The place seems to be burning up. What happened to home? Where did that go? Ah yes, his precious Treehouse; Hoagie mourned once more, they'd pay for it, they did every day that passed, even if one was longer then the last he'd been making them pay, for the Ace kid and for Abby who the better half of him hoped she'd still be missing somewhere and not in the debris he suspected her to be.

(Raibow Monkey Island, Day 10)

The roaring thunder of the guns added to Heinie's frustration as he tried to make math and notes in the strange pillar they found days ago. They needed one thing to start this one thing only and Abby decided that as long as it never happened it would all be ok; but he wanted it all to happen so badly. Ah well, it never would because Abby's resolve to toss the stone key they worked so hard to obtain into the ocean condemned it all to hell. What was left now was to return to civilization and see how it was all fairing, by the sound of it, it may have crumbled already.

(Cleveland, Day 10)

The days were getting heavy for the infirmary, Kuki had to tend to Wally so often she learned even to predict what wounds he'd bring next, it was very minor most of the time; he was lucky, very, very lucky. She didn't predict their luck would push them as far as retirement but it was there.

(Moonbase, day 62)

Rachel didn't look to numbuh one's face; she couldn't after she'd secured the remaining of the children's lives with a pathetic resignation. She FELT pathetic, the only kid that she knew would be insane enough to be proud of her was the red-head standing by her and she was insane enough to claim she'd see her dead 'daddy' behind the glass when she washed her face in the mornings. Rachel had done that to her; she'd done that to so many children that this peace treaty disguising a slave sell seemed enough to make it stop; so sad it was that she had to hear the wake-up call in form of Fanny's horrified screams that morning in the bathroom.

(Moonbase, Day 62)

Abby simply waltzed into the decommissioning chair where a new decommissioning officer pulled the lever; she never thought she'd end with the age of decadence in the KND. This day would be truly sad for her team; in fact poor numbuh three sho had to find solace in Numbuh one's shirt as Numbuh four patted her back. Numbuh two looked apart from the rest. However something happened before she could come out of the chamber. She thought her only memories would be Candy hunting, pirates and, if lucky, her happiest years with Heinie; but she was informed that she would not live that kind of joy, instead she'd wait… Wait and see how her friends lost their memories of her while she followed Maurice's footsteps instead… Fitting, fitting…

Life had gone on for all of them, she would watch them from when she had the chances as she ascended to try and fight for all they had lost those days: Day after day she'd be subjected to see the plan of adults win them all out, the wars, the open way they moved made each day for the KND even harder, open persecutions would intimidate potential supporters and eventually the successor of Father appeared, and it was worse then she feared, it was them, it was the once that were once children, it was the fear and control that small uproar of a mere seventy days that brought the downfall of children's race. Even the once legendary sector V, which was once the source of hope and support for so many children, became corrupted by adulthood. She was sent to investigate them but after he capture by Gilligan and a heated discussion that ended up in fists and pain and a mere "And I think I'll just go to Cree now, no?" With cold calculated words that stung so much, especially because of all that it implied, all the memories that showed; that broke her to see this had become of him.

However not everything turned out so wrong, someone was there all along, someone who would wake up in the morning and warn her that her day of rebellion would bring her pain during that day only to say he was proud of her when she went to sleep. He would usually sneak a chocolate into her pocket before she left, yes she'd noticed but it made her day so sweet to know he'd cared enough to do it, she'd only thak him for the chocolate after she came back.

Even that day that she did not come home and he received no thank you for his chocolate, just a call from a new institution that further intimidated child-supporters telling him his Abby was sitting in one of her cells to greet him with one eye missing marred by years of fighting, Heinrich simply smiled at his "Abigail" it didn't really matter anyway. Besides the only upsetting difference this made in his mind was that the kid whose rights this woman tried to defend so much would see so much less of her: And how he was going to tell Leopold at all. That could wait. At least, to his relief, the government would stop trying to kill her when she'd be here, but trapped like a bird? Oh no, he knew exactly who he WASN'T voting for next year. He thought in sheer anger. This calmed down when Abby decided to take his ascot to play with it in her fingers.

As he left the institution he noticed he had left it; maybe he'd come pick it up later, with Leopold too! Speaking of the kid, he wondered, where is that boy again? He asked himself this as the group of armed "KND' Members practically flew by him fast enough for him not to see their faces.


End file.
